Oh! Darling
by Afrodita1
Summary: -¿Qué Sirius Black es buen besador? ¡Ese idiota no podría complacer ni a un conejo! -exclama Lily haciendo reír a Alice. -¿Cómo puedes criticar algo que nunca has probado? -pregunta la voz de Sirius a sus espaldas. Y Lily se da cuenta de que se ha metido en serios problemas.


_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Jk. Rowling._

 _Este fic participa en el Reto Temático de Septiembre "Sirius & Lily" del foro "First Generation: The story before books"_

 _Cuando me enteré que en el foro hacian un reto de Sirius &Lily casi me caigo de la silla de felicidad, después de Harry&Hermione son mi pareja favorita... La combinación de Sirius y Lily es extraña y completamente prohibida... por eso me encanta tanto..._

 _En fin, aqui va..._

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

-Estoy cansada de escuchar a todas decir " _Sirius Black es el hombre_ " -se queja Lily mientras camina por los pasillos con Alice. Madam Pince las ha echado de la Biblioteca por ser tan tarde, por lo cual, Hogwarts se encuentra vacío.

Su mejor amiga se ríe haciendo eco en el castillo, realmente le divierte su odio hacia los merodeadores.

-Oh Lily, y todavía nos queda todo un año antes de graduarnos, tendrás que soportarlo mucho más querida -se ríe.

-¡Pero ya estoy cansada! " _¡Sirius Black es el que mejor besador de Hogwarts!_ " -chilla imitando exageradamente a sus compañeras de cuarto -¡Por Merlín! Son tonterías, ese idiota no podría ni siquiera complacer a un conejo.

-¿Insultándome otra vez Evans? -pregunta una voz a sus espaldas.

Lily voltea junto a Alice y las dos se quedan con la boca abierta.

Sirius les sonríe, tiene las manos en los bolsillos en esa pose tan despreocupada.

-¿Cómo puedes criticar algo que nunca has probado? -dice el apoyándose contra la pared y cruzándose de brazos.

-A veces las chicas con tan solo dar un vistazo podemos darnos cuenta de lo que tenemos en frente -dice Lily recuperando su postura.

Él le sonríe, totalmente divertido, y se pasa una mano por su largo cabello negro.

-Es la primera vez que una chica me dice algo así -suspira fingiendo una absoluta tristeza.

-Vamos Alice, ya es tarde.

La pelirroja da media vuelta y su amiga la sigue, pero no puede hacer más de tres pasos porque Black la toma del brazo con fuerza.

-Suéltame.

-No. Si realmente crees que los rumores que corren entre las chicas son falsos, aceptarás besarme aunque sea una vez.

La mirada oscura y profunda de Sirius demuestra que no está bromeando, y Lily por primera vez se siente pequeña ante él.

Piensa en la propuesta tan descarada que le acaba de proponer, durante años ha ignorado cada una de sus tonterías, ha escapado cada vez que la desafiaba a hacer algo, pero esta vez Lily no quiere escapar. No sabe por qué, pero algo en los ojos del merodeador le molesta, le incita a dar pelea, quiere demostrarle que se equivoca, que no puede contra ella, que su efecto no funciona con todas...

Y algo en ella nace, algo tan fuerte que en un arranque de valentía lo suelta:

-Acepto.

Alice la mira con la boca abierta, y el mago sonríe, sorprendido, gustoso por el reto que la pelirrojita acaba de aceptar.

-Bueno... si lo harán creo que es mejor... que me marche... -dice Alice torpemente y se aleja sin ser detenida por ninguno de los dos.

Sirius y Lily se quedan solos, en el medio del pasillo, en medio de la noche, mirándose en un silencio absoluto. La pelirroja siente la adrenalina recorrer todo su cuerpo, sabiendo que en tan solo unos momentos cometerá una locura de la cual tal vez en el futuro se arrepentirá.

-¿Y bien? ¿Quieres besarme aquí? -le pregunta ella rompiendo el silencio, ansiosa por su mirada, sabiendo que esa es una de sus armas... mirar... besar... Lily siente que debe ganar esta vez.

Sirius le sonríe.

-A pesar de que no lo creas prefiero la privacidad Evans -responde y la toma del brazo, arrastrándola hasta meterse en un salón oscuro y vacío.

El merodeador la acorrala contra la pared, acercándose hasta que su aliento roza sus labios. Lily no aparta sus ojos de él, y Sirius tampoco lo hace, es casi una guerra de miradas, una de esas que parecen nunca acabar.

-¿Nerviosa pelirroja? -le pregunta burlón. La bruja se ríe sarcásticamente.

-¿Por qué debería estarlo? ¿Acaso estoy a punto de...?

Pero Lily ni siquiera puede terminar aquella frase. Sirius toma su boca salvajemente, con tanto fervor que casi logra borrar cualquier pensamiento de su cabeza. Sin saber cómo o por qué, Lily le devuelve el beso con la misma ferocidad, en una lucha incontrolable de bocas, de lenguas, mientras las manos del merodeador bajan hasta su cintura para rodearla con sus fuertes y musculosos brazos.

Nunca la han besado _así_. Ella nunca ha devuelto un beso _así_.

 _No, no le gusta..._ o eso quiere pensar mientras su lengua con gusto a menta se enreda contra la suya, mientras sus manos callosas pasan por debajo de su camisa y acarician su piel con brusquedad.

Lily suelta un gemido incontrolable, delatándose a sí misma, haciendo sonreír a Sirius entre besos. En un movimiento violento la obliga a subir a horcajadas a él, queriéndole mostrar todo lo que puede hacerle sentir, queriéndole demostrar que tiene más que darle...

Lily echa la cabeza hacia atrás inconscientemente, y como si todo ya estuviera planeado, Sirius viaja hasta su cuello donde da pequeñas mordiditas que rápidamente se convierten en chupones, su boca experta la hace gemir una y otra vez.

-No me gusta... -jadea aquella parte de Lily que todavía se niega a aceptarlo, sus manos se apoyan en su pecho e intentan apartarlo, pero Sirius se rehúsa, perdido en el aroma de su cabello, en la suavidad de su piel...

-Mentira -gruñe antes de estirar el lóbulo de su oreja con sus dientes. Las manos que tenía posicionadas en sus caderas bajan hasta colarse por debajo de la falda, hasta posicionarse en su pequeño trasero.

Lily abre los ojos de repente, sorprendida y se encuentra con los suyos, de ese gris que ahora se ve tan oscuro, tan diabólico... sus manos aprietan sus glúteos, apretándola contra su erección. La pelirroja entreabre sus labios deseando decir algo para detenerlo, pero nada sale, es como si la fuerza de su voz se hubiera perdido.

Sirius vuelve a besarla mientras sus manos siguen provocando esas embestidas falsas, y después de un momento, Lily sin siquiera planearlo, se encuentra siguiéndole el ritmo, frotándose contra él.

El merodeador la coloca sobre una de las mesas y se posiciona entre sus piernas sin apartar su boca de la de ella. Besa, muerde, mientras Lily se arquea debajo de él, perdida en su toque, en su agitada respiración.

El calor de su vientre es tal, que la pelirroja comienza a sentir ese cosquilleo conocido. No, no puede, no puede venirse solo con un beso, no, _definitivamente no._

La poca dignidad que a Lily le queda le devuelve la voz:

-Detente Black. Ya es... es suficiente...

-No.

-Has ganado. Detente -suplica casi en un sollozo, sabiendo que si sigue arriba de ella, besándola de esa forma se humillará de la peor forma.

-Solo un poco más... -dice el malicioso, reconociendo ese temblor, sabiendo lo que está por venir. Vuelve a acercarse y succiona uno de sus labios con sensualidad, coordinando el movimiento con esas lentas embestidas que enloquecen a la mujercita que tiene debajo.

Lo siente, siente que falta poco, Lily lleva una mano al cabello de Sirius y tironea, desesperada, pero el chico no se aparta, es todo lo contrario, le gusta que luche contra él, que le haga las cosas más difíciles. Solo basta con una embestida más contra su feminidad, y Lily colapsa debajo de él mientras Sirius sonríe y la aprieta más contra él.

-Nunca más dudes de mí pelirroja -susurra él, haciéndola abrir los ojos después de aquel orgasmo tan largo e intenso... -, si he logrado esto con tan solo un beso, ni siquiera puedes imaginarte como sería si te metiera entre mis sabanas...

Lily se ruboriza a tal punto que agradece estar en la oscuridad. Sirius se levanta, le da una última sonrisa y sale del salón, dejando a la chica más acalorada y avergonzada que nunca.

 **I**

-¿Y? ¿Cómo te fue con Black? -le pregunta Alice al día siguiente mientras bajan las escaleras. Lily sonríe como puede. Aquella mañana casi finge estar enferma para faltar a clases, pero luego había recordado el examen de Pociones y se dio cuenta de que era imposible. Aun así, logra reírse creíblemente.

-Le gané a ese idiota. Obviamente el rumor era falso... -miente y su amiga se ríe.

-Le has dado su merecido -dice divertida y la pelirroja asiente sintiéndose culpable.

Entran al Gran Comedor para desayunar, y se sientan en el mismo lugar que siempre. Alice vuelve a hablarle de Frank Longbottom y su cita del sábado, Lily hace un esfuerzo para escuchar, pero su mente se dispersa cada diez segundos, recordando el toque de Black y se ruboriza a tal punto que lo único que puede hacer es cubrirse con el cabello.

Los merodeadores entran al salón, atrayendo las miradas de muchas chicas, y hasta la de la pelirroja misma. Apenas la mirada de James se encuentra con la de Lily, el chico se dirige hacia su lado.

-Oh no -susurra la bruja mientras Alice se ríe.

-¡Evans! -exclama el chico de gafas sentándose frente a ella, y los otros tres lo imitan.

-¿Qué quieres Potter? -le pregunta casi en un susurro, y todos, hasta ella misma, se sorprenden por aquella falta de rabia de siempre.

Lily clava su mirada en la mesa, negándose a mirar a Sirius a los ojos, sabe que no lo soportaría.

-¿Estás bien Lils? -pregunta Remus, el único de los merodeadores con el que simpatiza.

-Yo... yo... -por primera vez Lily se siente nerviosa ante ellos, se tropieza con las palabras sin poder formar ninguna frase coherente y sus mejillas arden como nunca -, debo... ir... luego...

Se levanta abruptamente y se aleja de allí a zancadas deseando tener piernas más largas para escapar con mayor rapidez.

-¡Lily! -exclama Potter desde atrás, preocupado, pero la pelirroja no se atreve a voltear y sigue caminando.

-Ni siquiera recuerdo que clase tengo ahora... -susurra apoyándose contra el lavabo del baño de chicas. Su mente está estúpidamente en blanco. La chica se mira en el espejo intentando encontrarse a sí misma, recuperar su postura, su dignidad...

Pero se siente perdida, siente que le ha vendido su alma al diablo. Porque eso es lo que es Black, el _maldito_ diablo en persona...

-¿No crees que te lo estás tomando muy mal? -pregunta Sirius desde la puerta haciéndola saltar del susto.

-Tú... tú que haces... no puedes estar aquí... -dice ella torpemente mientras el merodeador se acerca y prende un cigarrillo hasta llevárselo a la boca.

-Siempre vengo aquí a fumar, las chicas nunca me delatan, es más, les gusta que esté por aquí... bueno, ahora sabes la razón -dice el apoyándose junto a ella en el lavabo.

Lily se ruboriza hasta las nubes y clava su mirada en el suelo.

-¿Quieres uno? -le pregunta ofreciéndole la caja de cigarros.

-Sabes que no fumo.

El chico se encoge de hombros y se guarda la caja en el bolsillo. Suelta humo por su boca y la mira hasta que Lily no tiene otra opción que mirarlo también.

-No le diré a nadie pelirroja, a mí tampoco me conviene, sabes, tengo un amigo obsesionado por ti, de cabello azabache y gafas, tal vez lo conozcas...

La bruja suspira cansada y él le sonríe.

-Y tenemos Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras ahora, asique toma tus libros y ve -dice suspirando y comenzando a alejarse de ella, antes de salir del baño, voltea y dice -, y por cierto, perdón por decirte estrecha durante estos años... estuviste muy bien anoche...

Le guiña un ojo y se va, y Lily lo odia profundamente.

 **II**

-¿Irás a Hogsmeade este fin de semana conmigo? -le pregunta James con una sonrisa coqueta.

Lily revuelve su taza de leche con pocas ganas, sin prestar la mínima atención al chico que tiene enfrente. No se ha podido sacar de la cabeza los besos de Black durante toda la semana por más que lo intentara.

 _Síndrome Black_ , _abstinencia diabólica_ , Lily ya no sabe cómo llamar a la angustia que está sintiendo.

-Lily -insiste el chico -¿Qué dices?

-Oh, sí -responde ella distraída.

James se levanta de la mesa y levanta los brazos hacia arriba en una expresión triunfal, haciendo que todos lo miren incluso la pelirroja.

-¡Lily ha aceptado salir conmigo! -grita haciendo que todo el Gran Comedor estalle en aplausos.

La bruja abre los ojos como platos ante ese gran mal entendido, y cuando está a punto de decir algo, James coloca un dedo en sus labios y le da una sonrisa.

-Será el fin de semana más increíble de tu vida pelirroja -le promete.

Y se aleja hasta encontrarse con los merodeadores.

-¿Le has dicho que sí? -murmura Alice sorprendida junto a ella.

-Creo que lo he hecho -responde atónita.

La mirada de Sirius se encuentra con la de Lily, al instante siente un cosquilleo por todo el vientre y el corazón se le acelera. Pero cualquier sentimiento agradable se borra cuando él le da una sonrisa de aprobación.

Claramente el no sigue pensando en aquel beso como lo ha hecho ella. Lily se siente tan idiota por seguir pensando en el...

Se la ha pasado todas las noches soñando con él, sueña que la toca, que la besa otra vez... la pelirroja siente el deseo de negarlo, pero sabe que es inútil...

Ha caído en las garras de Sirius Black como las demás.

-Desearía no haberlo besado nunca... -susurra inconscientemente haciendo que Alice la mire confundida.

-¿Qué?

-Nada.

-Lily acabas de decir algo -le dice su amiga enojada.

-¡Nada carajo! -exclama sorprendiéndola.

 **III**

Lily se pega la ducha más larga del mundo hasta que se siente relajar. Sabe que todos ya deben estar en la cama, asique decide pasar tiempo en la Sala Común para estudiar. Se recuesta en uno de los sofá y se pone a leer.

-¿Asique la chica Beatle ha aceptado? -pregunta Sirius entrando a la sala con la camisa algo desabrochada. Lily vuelve su vista al libro deseando ignorarlo lo máximo posible, pero Black le arrebata el libro y se sienta junto a ella.

-¿Sabes que podría sancionarte por andar fuera a esta hora? -le pregunta la pelirroja enfadada.

-Podrías... pero no lo harás -le dice examinando el libro -Historia de la Magia... mmm... que buena hora para leer esto -dice sarcástico.

Lily se enoja y le arrebata el libro con fuerza. Sirius ni siquiera protesta, solo prende un cigarrillo, cierra los ojos y suspira cómodamente en el sofá.

La pelirroja lo observa, y encuentra manchas de lápiz labial por toda su camisa, siente tantos celos que se sorprende consigo misma.

¡Es Sirius! ¡S-I-R-I-U-S! Lily quiere pegarse bofetadas así misma por pensar así. Y aun peor cuando se encuentra observando sus labios, aquellos que la habían besado con tanto fervor hasta causarle un orgasmo...

Se retuerce de tan solo pensarlo, y Sirius abre los ojos y la mira.

-¿Mal día? ¿Quieres? -vuelve a ofrecerle la caja de cigarrillos, esta vez la pelirroja duda, pero finalmente niega con la cabeza.

Lily vuelve su vista al libro, pero Sirius vuelve a hablarle:

-Me sorprendí cuando le dijiste que sí a James... ha estado cantando todo el jodido día canciones de amor. Tendrías que escucharlo desafinar... es un hijo de puta.

Lily suspira.

-En realidad ha sido un mal entendido... -se explica la chica y Sirius le sonríe de esa forma que logra aflojar las bragas de cualquiera.

-Me parecía extraño. Pero el pobre está muy ilusionado, deberías ir igual a la cita. A pesar de que a veces James se ve algo engreído puedo asegurarte que por dentro es un chico Beatle sin dudarlo...

-Después de besar a su mejor amigo no sé si me da la cara para salir con él -suelta Lily algo resentida, sorprendiéndolo -, además... deja de llamarme chica Beatle, ni siquiera sabes si me agradan los Beatles.

-Te encantan los Beatles Evans, todas las noches usas de pijama una remera con el rostro de Paul McCartney -le dice él con una sonrisa divertida -, y con respecto a lo otro, solo fue una apuesta.

-¡¿Cómo sabes que duermo con eso?! -chilla incrédula.

-Ops. Bueno... es algo confidencial de los merodeadores...

-¡¿Confidencial?! ¡Están locos! -exclama sentándose en el sofá enojada. Sirius se ríe, haciéndola enojar aún más.

-Eso ya lo sabemos. Ahora bien, debes salir con Cornamenta pase lo que pase.

-No saldré con el -dice terca, en especial ahora que sabe que la espían por las noches.

Sirius suspira.

-Si es por el beso que nos dimos no debes preocuparte, solo fue una apuesta tonta, sal con James, disfruta la vida, sean felices, tengan hijos, cómprense una casa...

Lily se muerde los labios sintiéndose impotente.

-Dijiste que había estado bien el beso... -suelta sintiendo las mejillas bastante ruborizadas. Sirius la mira divertido.

-¿Lo dije?

Lily asiente.

-Ha estado bien, ¿qué hay con eso? -le pregunta y la pelirroja abraza sus rodillas sintiéndose un poquito valiente.

-Para mí también ha estado bien -murmura y el chico le sonríe.

-Oh, eso ya lo sé, sigo lamentándome no haber apostado dinero...

-Me gustó tanto como para repetirlo otra vez -suelta Lily sin perder su mirada de él, esta vez Sirius si se sorprende - _Quiero_ repetirlo otra vez Sirius...

-¿Qué...? -musita el chico atónito.

Lily se acerca tal vez llevada por los celos de saber que ha estado con otra chica, o por su valentía leonina, hasta quedar a centímetros de su rostro. Acerca su mano hasta sacarle el cigarrillo de la boca, Sirius no aparta sus ojos grises de ella, sorprendido por ver a una Lily Evans completamente diferente a sus ojos.

La pelirroja mira sus labios con deseo, y en pocos segundos lo besa, hasta sumergirse en ese gusto a cigarrillo, que en la boca de Sirius sabe cómo lo más delicioso y sexy del mundo. Lily introduce su lengua y saborea la suya juguetonamente.

-¿No vas a devolverme el beso Sirius? -jadea contra sus labios, sintiéndose sensual por primera vez, queriéndole demostrar que no es solo una _chica Beatle_. El chico la mira demasiado atónito como para decir algo, pero cuando Lily lo vuelve a besar, la lengua de él comienza a tomar vida hasta enredarse juntas en el más apasionante de los besos.

La pelirroja gime complacida por aquella respuesta, y se sube a horcajadas de él.

Las manos de Sirius se aferran a sus caderas, y su erección dura y caliente comienza a sentirse.

Lily deja su cuello libre para que el la complazca con sus expertos besos, mientras se aprieta contra su erección. Sirius jadea contra su oreja, totalmente complacido por lo que está ocurriendo. La pelirroja con su boquita mojada besa el cuello de él, haciéndolo gruñir.

-Oh Lily... espera... -le pide él jadeante mientras ella hace su trabajo -Lily...

La pelirroja pasa sus manos por debajo de su camisa, acariciando su pecho.

-Esto está mal Lily... espera... espera un poco...

Sirius la toma de las muñecas y la mira todavía sin poder creer lo que acaba de pasar.

-Me gustas Sirius -dice ella tan roja como su cabello -, suena estúpido. Pero es verdad.

-¿De mí? Vamos Lily, soy un pobre diablo -le dice con una sonrisa dudosa.

-No me importa.

-Sabes que soy mujeriego, mal hablado, molesto, resumiendo un idiota -suelta frunciendo el ceño.

-Tengo debilidad por los idiotas entonces -murmura ella bajando la mirada. Sirius la alza hasta dejarla sentada junto a él.

-¿No te han gustado esos... esos besos? -le pregunta avergonzada por lo que acaba de hacer. Lily está enojada consigo misma, nunca es de... dejarse llevar.

Sirius se lleva las manos a la cara, suspirando, en una expresión que no lo ha visto hacer jamás.

-Lily... -empieza él, pero la bruja ya sabe que va a venir después.

-Lo sé. Lo sé. No necesitas decirme... lo siento, de verdad, nunca debería haber... -suspira y antes de echarse a llorar o algo por el estilo, toma sus libros y sube a la habitación de las chicas.

 **IV**

La cita con Potter terminó siendo un verdadero fracaso. Lily se había dado cuenta de que no tenían absolutamente nada en común, y que ni siquiera había química entre ellos. La había besado y Lily no había sentido nada.

Aunque claro, Potter no se había rendido, le había dejado en claro a todos que la cita había sido magnifica y que ahora Evans era su novia.

 _Novia_. Una _magnifica_ novia que lo único que hace es pensar en su mejor amigo...

Lily camina por los pasillos y recibe saludos de gente que ni siquiera conoce, parece ser que el rumor del "noviazgo" se ha extendido por cada rincón de Hogwarts.

Cuando se cruza con los merodeadores en el pasillo, James la toma de la cintura y la acerca a ella.

-¿Necesitas ayuda con esos libros? -le pregunta con una sonrisa. Lily mira de reojo a Sirius que parece estar muy atento a la escena, ¿acaso él también se la ha creído?

-Potter. ¿Andas diciendo que soy tu novia?

-¿Por qué? ¿No es lo normal? Después de ese beso...

-¿Novia? ¡No sabes nada de mí Potter!

-Claro que sé todo de ti -se defiende enojado, haciendo reír a Sirius.

-Dime Potter, ¿cuál es mi canción favorita?

-Eh... eh...

-Vete al diablo -dice empujándolo y alejándose de los merodeadores.

-¿Remus tu sabes cuál es? -le pregunta James desesperado. Lunático se encoge de hombros.

-Ni idea.

-Tengo que descubrirlo.

 **V**

La semana se vuelve una verdadera pesadilla para Lily Evans, cada día James le canta cincuenta canciones diferentes, intentando encontrar cual es la indicada.

En aquellos días, después de aquel beso que le había robado a Sirius, Lily se había encontrado mucho con la mirada del merodeador, se sentía avergonzada por haberle confesado sus sentimientos y por el rechazo tan obvio, pero no podía evitar perderse en sus ojos grises cada vez que se lo cruzaba por los pasillos o en plena clase...

Sus sentimientos por el no parecen tener fin. Lily se vuelve loca con cada día que pasa, con James siguiéndola, con Sirius acompañando a su amigo como si nada hubiera pasado y con Alice bombardeándola de preguntas a cada rato...

 _Chica Beatle, eres una chica Beatle_ , esas palabras la persiguen a cada hora, a cada minuto... ¿es que a Sirius no le gustan las chicas Beatles? _Chica Beatle... chica dulce, tonta, soñadora_... sabe lo que para el significa... _¿Podría ser alguien más? ¿Podría tener ese lado sensual que a él tanto le gusta?_

Lily baja las escaleras por la noche y se encuentra de nuevo con Sirius en la Sala Común. Está jugueteando con las cuerdas de su guitarra, tocando melodías al azar cuando ella se sienta en el sofá de enfrente.

Decide no prestarle atención, y comienza a leer su nuevo libro.

Escucha como Sirius comienza a tocar una melodía conocida, y de repente comienza a escuchar su voz:

-Oh Darling... please belive me... I'll never do you no harm...

Lily levanta sus ojos verdes sorprendida y nota como Sirius le sonríe pícaramente.

-Esa es la canción que te gusta tanto... -dice con voz ronca y continua cantando -Belive when I tell you, I'll never do you no harm...

-¿Cómo... cómo lo sabes?

-A veces cuando fumo en el baño de chicas te escucho cantar en la ducha -confiesa tocando el ritmo suave de la canción.

Lily se ruboriza y clava su mirada en sus pies.

-No soy del todo una chica Beatle... puedo ser malvada a veces... -dice algo enojada haciéndolo reír.

-Últimamente estás sorprendiéndome mucho Evans... -confiesa concentrando su mirada en la guitarra -, asique no me sorprendería descubrir que me he equivocado llamándote así... tal vez... tienes una pizca de chica Rolling...

-Pero aun así... ¿podrías... podrías cantar un poco más? -le pide, haciéndolo sonreír.

-Oh Darling... if you leave me, I'll never make it alone...

Lily se levanta del sofá y se sienta junto a él, deseando escucharlo más de cerca...

La pelirroja lo observa, sus dedos habilidosos, la forma en que se mueven sus labios al cantar, sus ojos concentrados en las cuerdas...

-Belive me Darling... -canta Sirius mirándola con una sonrisa. Lily se ríe.

Y de repente, los labios de Sirius están sobre los de ella. La pelirroja se sorprende, pero en poco tiempo se deja llevar, le devuelve el beso de una forma intensa. El merodeador se recuesta sobre ella hasta dejar la espalda de Lily contra el sofá.

-No he dejado de pensar en ti en todo el jodido día -murmura Sirius acariciándola debajo de la blusa -, en toda la jodida semana...

Lily gime y enreda sus manos en su cabello azabache para besarlo con más fuerza.

Sus respiraciones se mezclan, agitadas, Sirius le saca la blusa, y la vuelve a besar.

-¿Qué estás haciéndome pelirrojita? -le pregunta mientras su boca besa su vientre con sensualidad. Lily lo observa entre jadeos, y Sirius sube hasta llegar a sus pechos. Le desabrocha el sostén con agilidad hasta dejar sus pezones a la vista.

La pelirroja se ruboriza. Sirius acaricia sus pechos y la mira con aquellos profundos ojos grises...

-Puedes detenerme cuando quieras...

La boca del mago va directo hacia uno de sus pezones para juguetear allí con su lengua. Lily gime complacida, aferrándose a su cabello, deseando que continúe allí.

Sabe, sabe que están en la Sala Común, que cualquiera podría bajar en cualquier momento, pero no puede detenerlo, no quiere parar...

Las manos de Lily van a su camisa y la desabrochan con prisa, rompiendo un par de botones en el movimiento. Se la saca, observa su cuerpo, lo acaricia mientras Sirius sube hasta su cuello y da traviesas mordidas. Chupa, hasta hacerla doler de placer, le quedaran marcas, pero a la pelirroja no le importa, está perdida en él...

Sirius apoya su frente contra la suya y la mira mientras comienza a bajar su falda con lentitud. Lily traga saliva, nerviosa, ruborizada, excitándose solo con aquella mirada.

Desea no quedarse atrás, asique sus manos desabrochan el jean del chico, el cual el patea hasta sacárselo de encima.

Lily siente su erección sobre sus bragas se muerde los labios y comienza a frotarse contra ella, haciendo que Sirius comience a volverse loco.

La besa y por Merlín como la besa, la mente de Lily se nubla mientras recibe esos besos de otro mundo, y sabe que nunca nadie podría besarla de esa manera. Sirius le saca las bragas, se deshace de sus bóxer sin poder soportarlo más y lleva su miembro a la entrada.

-Hazlo -gime Lily cuando él la mira para estar seguro. Se sumerge en ella, en aquel lugar apretado que nunca ha sido ocupado por nadie. La pelirroja se aferra a él hasta que el dolor cesa.

Sirius comienza a moverse con lentitud, con los ojos clavados en ella, y cuando la ve soltar los primeros gemidos comienza a acelerar sus embestidas, mandándole descargas de placer por todo el cuerpo.

Algo le dice a Lily que esta será la primera y última vez, asique desea aprovecharlo, su boca busca la suya, hasta que la encuentra y lo besa con rudeza, mientras las manos de Sirius se colocan en sus caderas para darle más duro.

-Sirius... -gime entre besos, apretándolo mas contra ella, envolviéndolo con sus piernas, anonada del placer.

Sirius mordisquea sus labios, ambos ya están bañados de sudor, y el merodeador sabe que no lo soportará mucho más, se siente tan bien estar dentro de ella... como la más dulce de las torturas...

-Oh Darling... please belive me... I'll never let you down -le canta él en el oído entre jadeos, haciéndola gemir, la voz de Sirius es realmente sexy...

Lily lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados y mordiéndose los labios, sus embestidas se han vuelto más lentas a propósito y Sirius no deja de cantarle al oído provocativamente...

-Por favor... Sirius... -jadea ella desesperada arqueando las caderas, es demasiada tortura para ella. El merodeador sonríe con picardía.

Sus manos van por debajo del trasero de la chica para apretarla bien contra él y embestir más rápido y profundo. Lily se vuelve loca, sus gemidos comienzan a incrementar, y Sirius piensa divertido que pasaría si alguien se despertara y bajara por sus grititos.

-Oh Darling... if you leave me... I'll never make it alone... -murmura sintiendo como se corre debajo de él, luego la sigue, hasta llegar al éxtasis.

 **VI**

Sirius se sienta en el borde de la ventana de la Sala Común ya vestido y prende un cigarrillo. Lily se acerca pasándose una mano por el cabello despeinado, Sirius sonríe al verla así, despeinada, desalineada... no todos los días se ve a Lily Evans recién cogida...

Para sorpresa del merodeador, Lily también se sienta en la ventana y apoya su espalda contra el borde de esta.

-¿No te asusta? Si te resbalas podrías caer y morir -le dice divertido, pero la pelirroja se encoge de hombros.

-Me he acostado con Sirius Black, no creo que haya algo peor que eso -bromea con una sonrisa y él se ríe.

-¿Quieres? -le pregunta ofreciéndole la caja de cigarrillos, para su sorpresa, Lily toma uno suspirando.

Sirius saca su encendedor y se lo prende, y observa atónito como la prefecta fuma con facilidad.

La mirada de Lily se pierde en la luna mientras el gusto a cigarrillo invade su lengua.

-¿Quién lo iba a decir? -suspira Sirius -Fumando en la Sala Común con Lily Evans después de tener una agradable cogida...

Lily lo mira con esos ojos verdes que a Sirius le han comenzado a gustar... _demasiado_.

-De todas maneras... tendremos que olvidarnos de todo mañana... -dice la chica con aire nostálgico -, sabes... no hace falta que me des el discurso de _James es mi mejor amigo, no puedo hacerle esto_...

-Sabes... si no estuviera James de por medio podría llegar a considerarte como futura Señora Black -le dice con una sonrisa demasiada tierna.

Lily se ríe.

-Eso sería extraño...

-Lo sería.

-Pero sabes... creo que si me confirmas que yo no fui una más de tus putas podría conformarme...

La sonrisa de Sirius se borra, la mira con tanta intensidad que Lily tiene que aguantarse las ganas de acercarse y besarlo hasta el cansancio otra vez.

-Nunca podría llegar a considerarte una de mis putas Evans... te quiero demasiado como para hacerlo...

Lily lo mira más que sorprendida.

Sirius solo continúa fumando observando el paisaje que la noche regala, y Lily Evans sabe que a pesar de que lo suyo es algo que no podrá avanzar, tener un _te quiero_ de parte de Sirius Black es mas que suficiente.


End file.
